1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener for use behind a fly of mainly a front-open cloth such as a training wear and jacket, and more particularly to a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, the zipper pull being formed of resilient body and urged so as to be fallen onto a slider body, thereby maintaining a stabilized state in which the zipper pull does not swing freely when the cloth is worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 16, a conventional slider zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 is formed of resilient member 37xe2x80x2 fixed to a connecting body 3xe2x80x2 supported pivotally in the same direction as a sliding direction of the slider body 1xe2x80x2. The resilient member 37xe2x80x2 is capable of moving and holding the resilient member 37xe2x80x2 itself and the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 elastically in the longitudinal direction relative to substantially the same plane as the slider at their locking position. The connecting body 3xe2x80x2 comprises a first end portion 3xe2x80x2-1 which is supported pivotally on the slider and a second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the resilient member 37xe2x80x2. The resilient member 37xe2x80x2 has a free end portion 27xe2x80x2 which is disposed at a position apart from the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2. The free end portion 27xe2x80x2 of the resilient member 37xe2x80x2 and the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 of the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 are located oppositely each other at both ends of the slider at a locking position of the slider. Further, the first end portion 3xe2x80x2-1 of the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 is disposed between the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 and the free end portion 27xe2x80x2 of the resilient member 37xe2x80x2. Such a slider for slid fastener has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,538.
According to a slider for slide fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,393, as shown in FIG. 17, a pin 18xe2x80x3 is attached in a longitudinal direction in the center of a top face of a slider body 1xe2x80x3 of the slider so that two sheet-like zipper pulls 2xe2x80x3 are supported pivotally by this pin 18xe2x80x3 so as to be capable of rotating to the left and right. The sheet-like zipper pulls 2xe2x80x3 are formed so as to be always fallen onto the slider body 1xe2x80x3 by a coil spring 19xe2x80x3 inserted through the pin 18xe2x80x3. A locking pawl 11xe2x80x3 is provided on a proximal portion of the sheet-like zipper pull 2xe2x80x3 and when the slider is not moved, the locking pawl 11xe2x80x3 is fitted in between fastener elements to prevent the slider from sliding. When it is intended to move the slider, the right and left zipper pulls 2xe2x80x3 are raised so as to escape the locking pawl 11xe2x80x3 from between the fastener elements. Consequently this slider can be slid.
In case of the zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 of a slider for slide fastener shown in FIG. 16, when the slider is slid in the longitudinal direction to close the slide fastener, the ring-like zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 of resilient member 37xe2x80x2 has to be pulled forward. At that time, the resilient member 37xe2x80x2 must be turned substantially at 180xc2x0 between a free end portion 27xe2x80x2 and a second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 and then pulled forward. On the other hand, to separate and open the slide fastener, the resilient member 37xe2x80x2 has to be also turned substantially at 180xc2x0 between the free end portion 27xe2x80x2 and the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2 and then pulled backward. Therefore, the ring-like resilient member 37xe2x80x2 may be damaged because a turning load is applied to the second end portion 3xe2x80x2-2 fixed to the connecting body 3xe2x80x2, so that this zipper pull 2xe2x80x2 cannot bear a long term use.
In case of the zipper pull 2xe2x80x3 of the slider for slide fastener shown in FIG. 17, the zipper pull 2xe2x80x3 is metallic, so it is hard and not flexible. Because of it, there is a feeling of discomfort when it is used in a training wear, jacket and the like. Particularly, this zipper pull 2xe2x80x3 is not suitable for an opening of cloth which is kept in contact with the skin. Further, because the right and left zipper pulls 2xe2x80x3 have to be always raised so as to slide the slider, there is such a problem that an opening/closing operation for this slide fastener is troublesome.
The present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. An object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener capable of opening or closing the slide fastener when the zipper pull of resilient body mounted to a slider body with a connecting body is rotated with a slight rotation and then pulled in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction of the slider or in a forward direction. More specifically, the main object is to provide such a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein, when the slider is opened or closed, the resilient body does not have to be twisted so much, so that the zipper pull is protected from a damage and capable of bearing a long term use and also kept pressured in a contact with the slider body in a stabilized condition without swinging, thereby providing a user with no discomfort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a zipper pull of resilient body suitable for various types of the sliders by specifying a configuration of the zipper pull formed of resilient body to be mounted on the slider body, for example, to a shape of half-annulus, annulus, strip, sheet or the like.
And another object of the invention is to provide various kinds of zipper pulls of resilient body formed on the slider body easy to grip and handle when the slider is slid.
Also another object of the invention is to provide a connecting body for the zipper pull capable of holding the zipper pull of resilient body on the slider body in a stabilized condition with a good appearance by specifying the shape of the connecting body used for mounting the zipper pull onto the slider body and forming the shape of the connecting body to a shape which facilitates the handling thereof and further is capable of fixing the zipper pull of resilient body firmly.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a slider with an automatic locking mechanism having the zipper pull of resilient body and being produced easily by specifying the shape of the connecting body to adapt the zipper pull of resilient body to a slider having various types of the automatic locking mechanisms.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a zipper pull of resilient body which can be produced easily by specifying material of various types of zipper pulls of resilient body.
To achieve the above object, according to the main aspect of the invention, there is provided a zipper pull of a slider for slide fastener, wherein an mounting portion for mounting a zipper pull is provided on a top face of a slider body of a slider; an annular connecting body having an appropriate shape is disposed to the mounting portion; a lateral bar is provided in the center of the connecting body; the lateral bar is mounted on the mounting portion such that it is inserted therethrough; the zipper pull formed of resilient body is fixed to front and rear ends or only a front end of the connecting body so as to form fixing portions; and the zipper pull formed of resilient body is always urged to be fallen on a surface of the slider body, that is, a top face or side face of the slider body. Particularly if the connecting body is used in a slider with an automatic locking mechanism, the locking mechanism can be operated by tilting the connecting body slightly in the longitudinal direction or in the width direction. The condition mentioned here that the zipper pull is fallen onto the surface of the slider body means that the zipper pull is disposed substantially parallel to a top face or side face of the slider body.
Preferably, the zipper pull formed of resilient body is formed entirely in a substantially half-annular shape while end portions thereof are fixed horizontally to the lateral bars provided at front and rear ends of the connecting body attached to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to form fixing portions. The half annular zipper pull mentioned here includes not only a semi-circular ring shape but also a C letter shape, an ear shape and the like.
Alternatively, the zipper pull formed of resilient body is formed entirely in a substantially annular shape; mounting tongues for mounting the connecting body are provided at portions opposing each other of the annular zipper pull so that it protrudes in an inner edge of the zipper pull; and the mounting tongues are fixed horizontally to the lateral bars provided at the front and rear ends of the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to form the fixing portions. The substantially annular zipper pull mentioned here includes not only the annular shape but also heart shape and the like.
Alternatively, the zipper pull formed of resilient body is formed entirely in a strip shape; a transparent hole, that is, a through hole is formed by cutting out a central portion of the strip shaped zipper pull so that the mounting portion provided on the slider body appears; and an end of the zipper pull is fixed to the lateral bar provided at the front end of the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to form the fixing portion while the other end of the zipper pull is kept free.
Still alternatively, the zipper pull formed of resilient body is formed entirely in a sheet-like shape; an end of the sheet-like zipper pull is fixed to the lateral bar provided at the front end of the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to form the fixing portion; and the zipper pull is extended so as to cover a top face of the mounting portion on the slider body from a top end of the fixing portion.
Preferably, a constricted or concave neck portion is formed in the vicinity of the fixing portion in which the zipper pull formed of resilient body is fixed to the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to provide flexibility to the zipper pull.
And preferably, the zipper pull formed of resilient body includes a grip portion such that a space is expanded obliquely forward with respect to the fixing portion in which the zipper pull is fixed to the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to be gripped easily.
Also preferably, the zipper pull formed of resilient body includes a grip portion having an expanded diameter or a large thickness provided at a portion apart from the fixing portion in which the zipper pull is fixed to the connecting body mounted to the mounting portion on the slider body so as to be gripped easily.
Further preferably, the connecting body for fixing the zipper pull formed of resilient body is formed in a rectangular or elongated circle annular frame body longer than the mounting portion and the connecting body is disposed in a longitudinal direction, that is, in a sliding direction with respect to the mounting portion formed on a top face of the slider body.
Preferably, the connecting body for fixing the zipper pull formed of resilient body includes the lateral bars on the edge portions thereof such that a central portion of the frame body disposed in a longitudinal direction, that is, in a sliding direction on a top face of the slider body, is low while the front and rear ends thereof are located higher and extend horizontally with a step.
Also preferably, a flat mounting piece extended inward or outward is provided on each of the lateral bars of the connecting body of the fixing portions for fixing the zipper pull formed of resilient body such that it protrudes from the lateral bar and the mounting piece is buried in the zipper pull of resilient body.
Preferably, the lateral bar disposed laterally in the center of the connecting body, to which the zipper pull formed of resilient body is fixed, is inserted through an automatic locking pawl lever incorporated in a yoke for mounting the zipper pull mounted on a top face of the slider body such that the automatic locking pawl lever is capable of being raised by lifting up or pulling up the zipper pull.
And also preferably, two lateral bars are disposed with an interval in the center of the connecting body to which the zipper pull formed of resilient body is fixed and one of the lateral bars is inserted through the automatic locking pawl lever incorporated in the yoke for mounting the zipper pull mounted on a top face of the slider body while the other one is inserted through a sliding body capable of sliding within the yoke for mounting the zipper pull such that the automatic locking pawl lever is capable of being raised by lifting up or pulling up the zipper pull.
Preferably, the connecting body to which the zipper pull of resilient body is fixed includes a lateral bar provided laterally in the center thereof; the lateral bar is fitted freely and movably with a sliding groove for guiding provided laterally on a bottom end of each of both side walls of the yoke mounted on a top face of the slider body; the yoke incorporates an automatic locking pawl lever having a sheet-like spring piece protruded on a top portion thereof, a locking pawl provided on a bottom end, a protruded portion capable of being fitted freely detachably with a cut-out portion in the slider body on the other bottom end and a cam face provided between the locking pawl and the protruded portion; and the lateral bar is kept in contact with the cam face so that the automatic locking pawl lever is capable of being raised by lifting up or pulling up the zipper pull.
And preferably, the zipper pull formed of resilient body is molded integrally by using natural rubber, synthetic rubber or thermoplastic elastomer so as to provide flexibility to the zipper pull.